


Fragile Flower

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Betaed, Captivity, Deepthroating, Flashbacks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Rape, Rape Recovery, Violence, Virgin!Glorfindel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel is missing, and losing hope that he will ever be found. Only one being finds him, and only by taking a wrong path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ellender, remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them.
> 
> A/N: Was supposed to be for LOTR Big Bang 2012, time and writer's block stopped me from finishing it.

**Lothlórien**

Glorfindel really hated his life. What had he done, in the name of the Valar, to deserve this?

What had he done wrong?

It all started a year ago, when he was on his way to Imladris after spending some time at Mirkwood, trying to help King Thranduil deal with the pain of losing his wife who was raped, murdered, and left naked in a nearby field. He wanted Thranduil’s heart to heal, and to know that he was not alone anymore. He needed to understand that his son was with him. And that his life was still worth living.

Glorfindel left the home of the king and his son with a heavy heart. He hoped Thranduil would realize how much he needed his son.

He had no idea why Lord Celeborn had done this to him. Was he guilty of something he knew nothing about? He wished to know the specific reason, yet he did not receive one, only pain and torture to his mind and soul. He wished that the Halls of Mandos would accept him, and his wish to die. However he got nothing but pain and humiliation He knew that it was wrong passing Lothlórien, and he had nothing to do, knowing that he was a prisoner in the beautiful land.

–

_A year ago..._

He was walking through the beautiful green forest, adoring the green trees around him.

Glorfindel was so busy admiring the beauty that he did not feel the presence of Lord Celeborn and the guards that came up behind him.

"Do not move!” Lord Celeborn ordered as he walked toward him.

The lord moved his hands softly as he touched his hips. Celeborn noticed that Glorfindel winced, but he didn’t care, so he continued.

"The being that enters my homeland cannot leave without punishment,” Celeborn told him, with a cruel smile, “You are now mine to endure.”

"Take him to the cave, and take off his clothes for me,” Celeborn ordered his guards. Dirty thoughts soon overtook his mind, and he knew that he had captured a strong elf that he would work hard to break.

"Why are you doing this?” Glorfindel cried at him, “You are a Lord, for the sake of the Valar!”

"You are right, I am a Lord, and you will do as I tell you while you are in my homeland.” Lord Celeborn smirked at him.

Glorfindel knew that his fate was now sealed, he was alone in his fear and apprehension, and no one would come to help him.

He was doomed!

Lord Celeborn was excited about all the devilish ideas that he planned to do with Glorfindel's body. All the things that he wished he could do to his wife.

The lord of Lothlórien hoped his wife would not find where Lord Glorfindel laid every night.

Glorfindel was his, after all he found him first, and the slayer lord was going to be his for eternity.

Celeborn licked his lips as lust crept into his mind, thinking about all the things he was going to make Glorfindel do. The feelings of heat, fear and shivering because of them, would emanate from Glorfindel.

Lord Celeborn could feel an orgasm starting to build in his body, so he hurried toward the shelter where his guards watched his slave, waiting for him. "Finally," he whispered, "I will keep you hidden so no one will ever find you."

Glorfindel shivered as the soft wind touched his skin. He could feel the tight bonds on his wrists and legs. The pain was unbearable, yet he had no way to prevent what would happen to him.

Neither did he know what Celeborn wanted from him. He did not know what he had done wrong, but the lord told him nothing, and he feared for the first time in his life. Facing a Balrog was much easier and less frightening compared to what he probably had to endure here. He had no way of knowing what the Lord had in store for him.

Celeborn entered the cave, and sent his guards away, to alert him if Galadriel would come unnoticed. "What am I going to do with you?" Celeborn asked, quickly adding, "Do not answer!" Celeborn smiled, "I have you right where I want you, shivering and naked in front of my eyes. You better stand still, if you want to take another breath." 

Glorfindel did not dare to stare into the lord’s eyes, knowing that the lord was going to use his body like a toy. And for that he felt ashamed.

He closed his eyes, unable to bear the touch and stare that Celeborn gave him.

"Open your eyes!" Celeborn ordered, his cold hand pinching Glorfindel hard on his nipple, never letting go even when he heard his slave crying from agony; not until he could see him opening his eyes wide.

Glorfindel opened his eyes, although he wished that the lord would just kill him with a sword or anything to keep from getting molested and abused by the great lord of Lothlórien. He never asked for this. 

"Do not make me repeat it!" Celeborn demanded of him as he noticed how easily Glorfindel closed his eyes once again, and saw his body shiver as he touched his skin.

Glorfindel opened his eyes, and stared at his master. He was now a slave and it hurt him. He did not understand how the great lord of Lothlórien became that mean and cruel to his own race.

"Good," Celeborn smiled and licked his lips, and then he moved closer to the bound, naked body."Do not ever close your eyes when I am near you. You are mine and mine alone, do not forget that, my slave."

He flinched when the lord touched him, squeezed his brown nipple, and then bit it with his teeth. He shivered hoping Mandos would take his body willingly and easily, even though he was not that innocent anymore.

"Please..." he asked in a weak voice.

"Please what, my slave?" Celeborn taunted him.

"Please do not touch me, just stop it now." Glorfindel asked, as he could not bear any more of the hurtful touch that came from the lord.

"I will do whatever I want to do with you, my pet. And you have to remember that there is no way that you can escape." Celeborn reminded him.

Celeborn touched his cock, moaning. 

Glorfindel wished that he would be left alone. He knew the fate for elves that been raped. He knew of the slow death, the burning of the soul, the pain, the burning pain that the body cannot hold onto anymore.

"No... Please..." Glorfindel begged.

Celeborn smiled, he was delighted to hear his slave begging. He yearned for it and finally it paid off.

Celeborn held Glorfindel's cock, harshly moving it up and down as his other hand picked up the rope that was on the floor. 

"Now, my slave," Celeborn told him, harshly tightening the rope around the root of his cock, making him arch his head as the pain was too much. "Do not move my pet, it will only hurt for a few minutes, but the rope will remain."

Glorfindel could feel his blood boiling, and the harshness with the pain that burned as Celeborn entered his finger forcefully inside his body, not caring at all about Glorfindel's pain.

He could feel the heat and the blood, knowing that his bleeding caused no effect on Celeborn.

Glorfindel tried not to scream, knowing if he did, that his punishment would get much worse than it was now.

"That is very good, my pet," Celeborn smiled with satisfaction as he noticed the pain and the yearning to cry, on the slave's face, "Keep it that way, and you may live another day in the cave."

Glorfindel wished to tell him, that after what Celeborn would do to him, he just wanted to end his life in peace.

But he did not, just as Celeborn ordered his guard to gag his slave's mouth.

"Scream as much as you like, slave, no one is ever going to hear from you," Celeborn taunted him, grinning. He added another finger to Glorfindel's abused anus, letting him arch his head down to the floor, screaming into the gag, "No one and I say _no one_ is ever going to hear you. Not even my wife with her mirror; no one."

Glorfindel felt so useless and so worthless, he knew that he was going to die sooner or later. He just wished that it would be sooner.

Celeborn undressed, letting his robe fall to the ground, and knelt beside the shivering, naked body of Glorfindel. He pushed his cock inside him with force that made Glorfindel see stars as the pain was excruciating, before he passed out.

"Wake up my pet," Celeborn slapped him, "I told you that it will only hurt a bit." Celeborn stared at his slave, noticing that Glorfindel looked like a ghost in front of his eyes. "Now I do wonder how you will take it each hour of every day, my pet."

Celeborn smiled cruelly, as the guards enjoyed watching him. They were laughing at Glorfindel who took, not in pride, each and every hard thrust that Celeborn gave him.

"Please…" Glorfindel begged through the gag. To him it was the end of his rope. He was humiliated and naked in front of the guards as a great lord took his innocence from him.

"Continue, my pet," Celeborn teased him as he kept pushing inside Glorfindel’s tight ass as his hands played with the rope that held the limp and bruised cock of his slave, "I love the way you are begging me."

Celeborn noticed that the gag was slipping from his slave’s mouth, so he decided to use Glorfindel's mouth as well.

"You," he called to one of the guards who had been eagerly watching them as he licked his lips.

"Get over here and undress yourself!"

The guard did as he was told, and when he was ready to his lord's satisfaction, he was told to remove the slave’s gag, and push his cock inside of the wet and inviting mouth.

The guard pushed his cock forcefully inside Glorfindel's mouth. He thrust it in and out, and could swear by the Valar that he heard his lord’s pet choking on his cock.

The sucking of his cock felt good to him; he grew harder with each thrust.

"So good, it feels so good." The guard moaned with pleasure, while keeping Glorfindel's mouth around his hardened cock.

Celeborn was pleased that his slave was accepting it, even though unwillingly.

Glorfindel realized that he was not going to get loose in the near future, or possibly forever.

He finally found a fair victim as the last elf had not survived.


End file.
